His Purpose
by MissKirei
Summary: Usui Takumi Walker's Birthday Bash everybody! This is a little different to what you might have expected though. Just some MissKirei stuff. I don't know what genre this is. "Misaki. He was thankful to her. Without her, he would never have found a purpose in life. Thanks to her, he even met the woman he called his wife. He was a happily married man now, and it was all because of her


**||TAKUMI'S BIRTHDAY BASH||**

27th April

~MISS_KIREI~

 _This is pretty random, no time for updates in the Author's note._

 _Short update: MFUH will be updated next, ups and downs on break till I find time to breathe. I cut my hair short. Life is one hectic mess right now. Will write soon._

 _Check out "The Papery Onions" on amazon. You can just Google it to find it. It's a beautiful book that my friend has penned down. Please check it out and give him some love. I totally recommend, even though I don't usually recommend books. But I liked this one._

 _Anyway,_

 **Happy Birthday to my forever love, Takumi~!**

He'd stopped trying.

The cigarette lying comfortably between his thin, long fingers almost smirked as the ashes burned bright orange. He held it with his thumb and index finger—what was the meaning of this?

His world was bleak, dull, cloudy, vague, foggy, and onyx everywhere. His apartment had no signs of life whatsoever, except for the sofa set which he would use to lie down and shut himself off. What was the meaning of such a life?

He would wake up at 4am every day, since he had moved to Japan. He would wake up to a lifeless room, as always. He was used to the lifelessness of his accommodations ever since he had been a child. When he lived in England, he had been brought up in the country side mansion where his mother had given birth and died immediately afterwards. So he was told. The rooms were bare and he had nothing better to read a book or look out the windows—not much different from what he did now.

When he was in his adolescent years, the Grand Duke had decided for Takumi to be brought to the Raven Castle where he would be home-schooled further, by better and learned people.

But he'd gotten bore of them a bit too soon for the Duke's liking. While Takumi was always being home-schooled in one topic or the other, his step brother was attending business school since middle school. He was being trained to be the next _heir_. Takumi, on the other hand, was becoming hard to be kept in the shadows.

It's not like he had ever been jealous of Gerard, or felt inferior to him because he was the illegitimate child; _a stain of shame upon the family name_ , like Gerard used to say. Takumi merely thought that _at least Gerard had something to do._

Takumi, on the other hand, didn't have any real goals or plans for the future. He was probably going to find new things to learn and new hobbies to adopt, until he got bored of them or covered all the things there had ever existed.

 _Huh, what is the purpose of life?_

He stared at the half burnt cigarette in his hand. He tapped the ash into the ashtray, he hadn't even taken a single puff yet.

The silence hung in the air as he felt himself take another _sigh._ He thought about that Ayuzawa girl. Student Council President. What was her purpose of life? _Probably to suck off the blood of all the boys,_ he smirked, as he remembered what the other guys at school had said.

But no,

Her purpose was perhaps more than that to making the lives of the male populace as living hell, no matter how apparent it sounded and actually _was._

It was much more.

Was she on some mission? Why doesn't she ever feel like stopping for a moment and smelling the flowers?

He'd seen her do that already though, _she looked serene for a moment_.

Takumi understood her a bit more when he found out about her secret. Was her purpose, to support her family?

He had seen how hard she worked her ass off, how much she struggled and how much she trained. He had never seen her complain for a moment, never.

So, was it familial love out of which the Ayuzawa girl had decided to dedicate her high school life to? Why didn't she just have a good time and enjoy the high school life like her friends?

He just didn't understand that girl.

Maybe that's why he found himself standing in front of _Maid Latte_ every evening. Maybe that's why he couldn't rid her of himself even though she had so angrily proclaimed that she _"hated"_ him.

He smirked, he had found a new hobby, and its name was "Misaki Ayuzawa".

He pursued this hobby for days and months, but he couldn't find himself getting bored. Every time he thought he had figured her out—he hadn't. There was just this particular fire inside her soul that had drawn him towards her. _Just like a moth drawn to a flame._

He wanted to protect that fire.

Hell, he'd go to any extent to keep that fire from extinguishing.

Ayuzawa Misaki had disrupted his world without even knowing. She gave him excitement, happiness, laughter, pain, longing, and a lot of other things. But the most important thing she had ever given him, was a purpose.

What was the purpose of life? Takumi laughed as he pressed the cigarette hard into the ashtray, the damn thing had never crept up its way towards his lips yet. He used to light it up, just to watch it fall apart into its ashes.

 _Am I a fucking sadist?_ He almost laughed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Jesus! Takumi what's that god-awful smell?" A woman's voice came through. It was 3am and he was sitting in the balcony of his house that opened up to the beach. The waves were calm and the wind blew softly.

"Nothing," he poker faced, what was he supposed to tell his woman, that he was reminiscing about the past, his first love, and his dull family?

"Are you smoking?"

"I don't smoke."

"Huh…" The woman nodded, she was trying her best to make sense at 3am in the morning, "Whatever, why are you up?" She asked, or half-demanded.

Takumi didn't feel like answering, so he didn't say a word and waited for her to go back. He had never shared his thoughts out loud, and even if he did, he would just summarize everything in a line or two at most. Misaki would get irritated whenever he would half explain things and let her figure out the rest.

Misaki

He was thankful to her. Without her, he would never have found a purpose in life. He was so thankful to her.

Thanks to her, he even met the woman he called his wife. He was a happily married man today just because of her.

His heart beat faster as he thought about her. Where might she be right now? He didn't know.

Just kidding,

She was either in the kitchen or in the bathroom.

Takumi went inside and joined his wife in bed later. As he held her in his arms, he looked into her hazel eyes lovingly as she glared at him.

"What is up with you?" She demanded again, just like she had a few minutes ago.

"You're especially grumpy tonight." Takumi said, his wife looked away, "I can't help it. You annoyed me! Do you know how scared I was when I woke up to an empty bed?"

"Where would I go without you?" Takumi reasoned, with a small sly smile on his face, "If I had to leave…"

"I know, I know! If you had to, you wouldn't have come back in the first place. Don't try to be so smart."

"I always beat you in everything." Takumi said as he rubbed her back, "Let's not think about what happened years ago. It's all behind us."

"Oh yeah?! You fucking pervert! You were always messing with me, that's why you always got the first position! You stupid perverted alien! I'd win over you any day!"

"You already did, 14 years ago." Takumi told her as gently as possible, trying not to challenge her pregnancy-ruined-hormones.

"I don't know why I married an idiot like you. I swear I hated you and I still do." She sighed, feeling tired after all the yelling. The baby needed rest, she felt.

Takumi smirked as he put his hand inside her shirt and held her by the waist, she jumped, in surprise, he hadn't done that in a while, "You never cease to amaze me, just when I think I know you, I don't." Takumi smiled as he kissed her forehead, yes. He was so thankful to the young Misaki. She had given—rather, she had become his purpose. She was the reason why he had become the man he was today.

She was the reason why he had met the grown up Misaki, the one who had kept everything together even when he couldn't. The grown up Misaki was another piece of art, she was strong—more than young Misaki. She was beautiful, smart, diligent, loving, and irreplaceable.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes around in your perverted little brain." Misaki said in a half sleepy state. Even though she was just 5 months pregnant, all that conversation had worn her down. Her hormones had already fucked her up, but she held on tight, because Takumi was by her side.

"I was just undressing you in my mind" Takumi said coolly, with a smirk. He counted from five to one in his mind. She was going to throw him out any moment now.

"I'll let it pass this time" Misaki said, unexpectedly, and placed her head on his chest comfortable. "Me and my baby need to sleep." She said with a small blush on her face. "Papa needs to sleep too." Takumi said, thinking about how cute his "family" was.

"Nope, Papa is going to buy some ice cream for me and my baby." Misaki grinned, "I'm craving strawberry flavour with choco chips."

Takumi sighed, who ate that!?

Apparently, his wife.

He got up, "I'll be back soon." He said as he walked out of the bedroom after shutting the door behind him. On his way back, he thought a little bit more about the contrast between the young Misaki and the grown up Misaki. And when he came back, their bedroom was decorated with strings of light and a small cake that Misaki kept on the table and said "Happy Birthday" with a blush on her face.

 _"_ _Happy Birthday, Takumi" she said as she kissed him on the lips._

||READ||REVIEW||FAVORITE||FOLLOW||


End file.
